


opening move

by Nuizlaziai



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Comic, First Kiss, Fluff, Javert Lives, M/M, Post-Seine, javert is an absent-minded smitten fool, just two old men playing chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuizlaziai/pseuds/Nuizlaziai
Summary: A quiet afternoon of chess playing between friends takes an unexpected turn when deeper feelings are involuntarily revealed.





	opening move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicFishHook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/gifts).

> The prompt for art only asked for the last panel but I liked the premise so much I had to do a whole comic out of it hope you enjoy!


End file.
